This invention relates to a member that supports or contains semiconductor elements during a process that involves the heat-treatment of the elements. Conventional Si-SiC members for the heat-treating of semiconductor elements present the drawback that impurities contained in constituent SiC particles or Si contaminate semiconductor elements during heat treatment. Also, when semiconductor elements are subjected to a heat-treatment, SiC is oxidized so as to produce CO or CO.sub.2.